1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in linkages, intended for use in alpine skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linkage for maintaining parallel tilting motion of a pair of alpine skis is described in German Patent No. 28 06 883, Schumacher, 1978. The linkage includes two pairs of parallel links, a connector plate linking the two pairs of link ends, and a member linking two neighboring rods in order to limit the maximum separation of the two parallelogram pairs so that the distance between the skis does not exceed 40 cm. According to Schumacher, this linkage arrangement provides parallel edging of both skis, and the two skis are intended to be weighted equally through varying degrees of edging.
A linkage connecting two runners and a platform is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,735, McDougall, 1984. This linkage maintains a parallel attitude of the two runners and platform relative to each other and automatically effects a progressive shift of weight onto the uphill runner from the downhill runner during rotation of the runners about the long axis of the platform. This linkage facilitates control of the runners during skiing but is somewhat bulky, comprising at least five link members arranged in a twin-parallelogram configuration.